The Midway
by Stripe
Summary: AU On Rin's sixteenth birthday she gets a dare to go to a run down, and supposedly haunted,amusement park. Are the creepy rumors about this place true? She and her friends are about to find out...
1. The Dare

Beginning Notes: I will warn you now, this is very creepy. I got scared just trying to plot it. But I think it'll turn out good...

This isn't going to be a romantic story at all, but the 'pairings' are KohakuRin, SesshomaruKagura, SangoMiroku, InuyashaKagome. If you don't like them, it isn't a big deal. They don't really play a big part. No making out or anything.

Disclaimer: I own the amusement park and plot. Nothing else.

The Midway

Written By - Stripe

Chapter 1 - The Dare

-o-

"Inuyasha! Truth or Dare?" Kagome called, turning to the boy sitting next to her.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to..." Kagome paused, trying to think of a good dare. "to do the chicken dance!"

"Aw... C'mon! That's a lame dare!"

"Just do it. Oh, and sing the song too,"

Inuyasha stood up. "Fine." He started to sing, which was funny enough in itself without the ridiculous dance moves. "I don't wanna be a chicken!" He held his arms to his sides and flapped them as if he was a chicken. "I don't wanna be a duck!" He put his hands up in the air in a position that looked somewhat similar to a duck bill. "So I'll shake my butt!" And with this, he did just as he said. All six teenagers in the room, including Inuyasha, burst out laughing. He sat down with a devilish grin on his face.

"Rin!" He pointed a finger at her. "Truth or dare!" He knew that his adopted sister was going to pick truth, she was a bit of a scardey cat when it came to these things. Now all he had to do was think of something to ask her...

"Dare!" Everyone turned to Rin with surprise.

"Ok then..." Inuyasha stopped to think of something that Rin would never do. Surely going from fifteen to sixteen hadn't boosted her courage _that_ much. "I dare you to go to the amusement park on the north side of town!"

"What's daring about that?" Rin looked around her friends, hoping one of them would offer an answer. Why was it that she was always unaware of these things?

"Don't tell me you've never heard the legend of The Midway!" Miroku looked at her surprised, which only helped make her feel even more foolish.

"Legend?"

"Oh Yes... A horrible legend indeed. Seven years ago, many mysterious muders began to take place at the park. The bodies were bloody and disfigured. You almost couldn't tell they were human and- Ow!" Miroku got a shoe thrown at him.

"A couple of murders took place there." Sango said, much less dramatically than Miroku had. "No one wanted to go there any more, and the place had to shut down. That's it."

"And ever since then there's been a bad feeling to the place." Miroku added on at the end, a little sour by his story being interupted.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Kagome offered. Rin just shook her head.

"I'm not going to back down on a dare! But... Could someone come with me?" She looked around the room somewhat pathetically.

"I'll go." Kohaku offered.

"Me too" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Sounds like a plan!" Inuyasha stood up.

"I would rather not stay here alone." Miroku stood up as well. "But there's one problem."

"What's that? You too scared to go or something?"

"Of course not. I'm talking about how we'll get past the babysitter and his girlfriend." The dark haired boy stated simply.

"Sesshomaru and Kagura won't be paying attention to us. We'll just have to be quiet when we go downstairs."

The teenagers prepared to pack for the trip, being as quiet as six sixteen year olds could be when trying to find flashlights. It was especially hard when they had already gotten Rin's room incredibly messy. Eventually, however, they did find six flashlights. They stuffed them in a simple backpack, along with a couple of snacks, and prepared to leave.

"How are we going to get there?" Kohaku asked just as they were about to leave.

"I'll drive us there of course." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Have you gotten any better at driving?"

"Huh?"

"I remember last time you offered to drive you nearly got us all killed." Kohaku said this with a serious tone of voice, and even those who hadn't been on that particular trip knew that he wasn't joking.

"Oh yeah. My new car's still intact." Somehow, this didn't do much to calm anyone's fears, but no one decided to try and argue with him. Inuyasha could get quite loud in arguments.

-o-

Kagura and Sesshomaru stared blankly at the TV screen, wrapped up in the movie they were watching. Kagura shoved another fistful of popcorn into her mouth, watching as the Lord of the Western Lands fought with his half demon brother. It was one of the loudest scenes in the movie, with swords clashing against each other and cursing from the younger brother. 'Kind of reminds me of Inuyasha...' She thought for a moment, savouring the taste of popcorn in her mouth.Perhaps she should have been paying more attention to the real Inuyasha upstairs. Maybe she would have heard him and his friends as they quietly tiptoed down the stairs and outside.

-o-

Inuyasha hadn't lied. His car WAS intact. How long that was going to last no one was quite sure of. Everyone doubted it would last much more than a month, there were dents in several places, one of the windows was cracked, and the mirror on the passenger's side was gone completely. The people who were about to be the passengers in this wreck of a car all paled.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Miroku offered.

"No way! Its MY car, so I drive!" Inuyasha climbed in the drivers seat. "Just get in already. Unless you're too chicken." Everyone else exchanged terrified glances and climbed in.

-o-

"Inuyasha... You _do_ know the way there, right?" Miroku asked while clutching onto the sides of his seat.

"Feh. 'Course I do! I've been there a million times!"

"Yeah... right... whatever you say..."

"Get back on the road!" The two in front were interupted by Sango's orders from the back.

"Ok, Ok! Stop being so bossy!"

VROOOOOOM!

"Wrong side! We're going get hit!" It was Kagome this time.

SCREEEEEEECH!

"Let Miroku take over! Please!" Kagome pleaded, fearfully covering her eyes with her hands

"No way! Its MY car!" Inuyasha said again for the tenth time that night.

"And YOU'RE going to ruin it! And kill all of us in the process!" Surprisingly, it was Kohaku who decided to argue.

"Well, its MY birthday and I say Miroku drives. Pull this car over now!" Rin screeched as Inuyasha hit the curb again.

"Whatever. We're here anyways!" The beat up car screenched to a halt in front of the park, with two more dents and one more cracked window. The passengers of the car decided that even a haunted amusement park would be better than what they had just been through.

How wrong they were.

-o-

Ending Notes:

Whee! Chapter 1 done! And yes... I promise this is about a haunted amusement park, not Inuyasha's driving skills... And I know that this chapter might be kind of stupid and somewhat funny... but its for you to get to know the characters. This IS a horror fic.

Anyways, reviews are nice. Review? Puh-lease? I'll be your bestest fwiend!


	2. Arrivals and Departures

Beginning Notes: Here's Chapter 2! Chapter three DOES start to get creepy. I promise! This is just here... For... Character development! Yeah... -shifty glance- And to get them in place for the creepiness to begin! 

Disclaimer: Hm… Nope! Still dun own it. The park is mine though.

The Midway

Written By – Stripe

Chapter 2 – Arrivals and Departures

-o-

The six teenagers all stepped out of the car shakily, each one thinking about same thing. 'Why did we let Inuyasha drive?'

"Still sure you don't want to back down, Rin?" Inuyasha asked, looking at something behind his friends.

"Of course not why would I want - oh." She had turned around, and her eyes landed on what was once known as 'The Midway'. It looked as if it would have been a nice family place for a Sunday afternoon. There were several attractions, a decent sized Ferris wheel, what looked to be a carousel and even a roller coaster, though it didn't quite compare to the ones at Six Flags. That was seven years before. Now it was dark and gloomy, no lights were turned on, nothing to signal this had ever been a thriving amusement park. A sign with 'The Midway' scrawled in large cursive letters lay across the entrance, adding a more desolate feel to the place. "No." Rin gathered up her courage and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to back down. This was a dare after all."

She pushed herself over the sign, and her friends followed, each one looking slightly worried. What if the stories were true? What if this place was haunted?

-o-

Kagura had switched to M&Ms now. She popped another one in her mouth as The Lord of The Western Lands revived a human girl with his sword. 'Sure is quiet... Maybe they finally went to bed.' She thought, shrugging off the fact it was dead silent upstairs and only 10:00. No partyrun bysixteen year olds ended that early.

-o-

"Hey! This place is kind of cool..." Rin stated as she approached the midway. A lone blonde doll sat on one of the abandoned stands, apparently a prize from long ago, and a couple of the mirrors were broken, but it still looked like a neat place to spend some time at. Several of the wooden people without faces were still standing, most of the funhouse mirrors positioned along the midway still functioned, and the stands were easy to climb into and mess around in. There seemed to be no sign of rats or ghosts or anything else undesirable. All it was was an old amusement park that hadn't been in use for a while. If you thought about it, it really wasn't that frightening. Maybe a couple of rumors had shot up, saying that people had been killed there. People may not want to go there after that, but it didn't make the place sinister or evil.

"Look at me! I am Muscle Man!" Everyone turned at the voice to find Miroku's face in one of the wooden cutouts, which happened to be a ridiculously muscled man flexing his biceps. "Sango, come and be the blonde chick in the bikini!" For the second time that night, Miroku found a well-aimed shoe in his face. Without a word, Sango walked over, slipped her shoe back on, and strode over to the funhouse mirrors, which were on the opposite side from the faceless cutouts.

"Aw... C'mon Sango, it was only a joke!" Miroku stepped down from the stool needed to reach the muscle man's face and looked out the next cutout. She turned to look at him, at first looking somewhat irritated. She quickly burst out laughing, however, as Miroku had stepped into the cutout of the 'blonde chick in the bikini'. Upon realizing this, Miroku stepped out of the cutout.

"That was a good look for you." Sango joked, turning back to the mirror she was in front of. "Hey, these are pretty neat! Look, I'm short!" Kagome walked over to a mirror, slightly curious, and squealed with delight at what she saw.

"I'm skinny!"

After that, everyone seemed to forget about the rumors of the park being 'haunted'. Miroku continued to mess with the cutouts, and Sango joined him, though she still refused to be 'the blonde chick in the bikini'.

Inuyasha had climbed into one of the old booths, and was currently 'advertising' to Kagome and Rin.

"Let me guess your weight! If I don't get it right then you'll win... um..." Inuyasha looked around the park for a prize. "You'll win... Kohaku."

Kohaku, who had been trying to read one of the old park maps, nearly knocked himself out from hitting his head so hard on the solid metal sign. "Why me?" He asked, looking back at Inuyasha, who was grinning smugly.

"Because Kagome and Rin are the customers, so they can't win themselves. They can't win me, because I'm the one guessing the weight. No one would want to win Miroku, and Sango hits harder than you do. You're not doing anything important, are you?"

Kohaku sighed. "Just as long as you don't make me get up on the prize shelf I'm fine."

"Great!" He turned back to the girls. "So if I don't get your weight within... Let's say ten pounds then you win Kohaku."

"Me first!" Rin stepped up to the booth. "Ok, how much do I weigh?" She crossed her arms and smiled widely, sucking in her stomach for good measure.

Inuyasha eyed her closely. "You weigh... 112 pounds," He decided, nodding once to confirm it.

"Yup. I guess it doesn't help I'm having my brother guess..." Rin sighed and stepped to the back of the 'line'.

"OK! My turn!" Kagome stepped up, secretly sucking in her stomach as well. "What's my weight?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha paused, going into deep thought. "I'm gonna guess... a hundred... eighty five." He nodded again.

"185?" Kagome stared at him blankly. "You're joking, right?" She continued to stare at him, but not receiving a response, she turned away from the table. "Come on Kohaku. Lets go see what else is in this park."

"But..." Kohaku began to protest, but decided against it. He wasn't so great in arguments, a trait he wasn't too fond of. He followed Kagome as she headed off toward the bumper cars.

"Gee, Inuyasha. That was smart." Rin commented, sending her brother a glare. "If you want her to like you, then start being considerate for a change." She ran off to follow Kagome and Kohaku, having no interest in what Sango or Miroku were doing or staying with her brother.

-o-

Kagura sniffled as the Lord of the West approached a wind sorceress who had been faced with a miserable death. 'C'mon! Save her with your magical sword! She doesn't deserve to die!' She thought as the lord's hand went down to his 'magical sword'. Sesshoumaru glanced over to her.

"Kagura..."

Kagura apparently ignored him, the movie had all of her attention.

_"So you're leaving then?"_

_"Yeah... Its fine..." 'In the end... I was with you...'_ That did it for Kagura, she burst into tears.

"Kagura."

Again, the woman ignored him. She dared a glance at the TV, just as a single feather drifted by, all which remained of the wind sorceress. Again she burst into tears.

Sesshoumaru turned off the TV. "Kagura!"

"What do you want?" She sniffled. "Don't you dare say I'm weak for crying! I'm just... emotional, ok?"

"Forget about the movie. What do you hear?"

She sniffled again, pausing for a moment to listen. "Nothing. Why?"

"Its nearly 10:30. Shouldn't they be making noise upstairs?"

"The brats probably went to bed."

"They're sixteen, not nine. And Inuyasha will try to stay up all night if I know him correctly."

"Oh..." She listened again, still hearing nothing. "You go up and check on them then." She waved a hand dismissively.

"No need. Inuyasha's car is gone."

Kagura groaned. "Aw man... Why can't those stupid brats behave for once!" She started to punch a pillow to vent her frustration.

"Kagura. Calm down. Do you have any clue where they might have gone?" Sesshoumaru's voice remained calm and emotionless as ever.

"I dunno. Heard that the big dare nowadays is to go to that old amusement park. But Rin's too chicken... she'd never go-"

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru headed to the garage, grabbing his keys on the way. Kagura got up with a groan and followed, disappointed that she wouldn't get to see how the movie ended.

-o-

"You told her WHAT?" Sango looked at Inuyasha, appalled. "No wonder she left!"

"I didn't seriously mean it... It was supposed to be a joke..." Inuyasha said, looking guilty.

"Lets just go find her, ok? We don't need to get split up, especially not here." With that, Inuyasha and Sango took off. However, even with all the worry of splitting up, they had left someone behind.

"Hey! There's an animatronic theater here!" Miroku commented, looking at the same map Kohaku had been earlier. "I bet it doesn't work... Ah well. Hey guys! Come look at this map!" He looked out from behind the large sign, only to find he was alone. "Hey? Anybody?"

Ending Notes:

Yup! Chapter 2 FINISHED! Hope ya liked it, regardless of the absence of creepiness or horror of any type.

Oh yeah, I don't mean to offend anyone by the weight guessingdeal. But... they're anime characters. So they can be ridiculously skinny and get away with it. And yes, I'm making Kagome a bit vain in this story. Sorry, for Kagome lovers.

Oh yes, I need someone to read through my 'rough drafts' and correct any mistakes and make suggestions and stuff. Any volunteers?

Reviews:

ttinuhpfanforever - Um... -shifty glance- She's... so scared of the dark that she needs to keep six flashlights in her room... Actually, it was a typo of sorts. I found it when proof reading, but forgot to change it... So.. Just ignore that please.

kikyo728 -I just needed something to make that chapter longer. Hence Inu's horrid driving skills. Glad someone found it amusing. Is this soon enough for an update? I hope it is.

Puh-lease review! Or do something to show you've read this... It DOES help me write faster.


	3. Mirrors, Radios, and Teacups

Beginning Notes: Aaaaaaaand Here's chapter 3. Creepiness! Mild creepiness... but still creepiness!

Disclaimer: Me own park. Me own plot. Me no own characters.

The Midway

Written By - Stripe

Chapter 3 - Mirrors, Radios, and Teacups

-o-

"Kagome? Sango?" Miroku looked around the now quite frightening theme park, hoping to catch sight of one of his friends. "Kohaku? Rin? Inuyasha?" He still didn't recieve a response, as no one was around. The teenager walked down the midway, watching as the shadows passed by eerily in the beam of his flashlight. Even the doll left behind seemed somewhat frightening, its black bead eyes staring at everything and nothing. He gulped slightly and sped up his pace. They couldn't have gone too far, right?

-o-

"Those damn kids... When I find them I'm going to strangle them, and then cut off thier heads and feed 'em to crocodiles, and-"

"Kagura."

"What?"

"Calm down. You did this to your sister on your sixteenth birthday too."

"Yeah... but we went to teepee Naraku's house! We didn't go to an old rundown amusement park! Plus, Kanna didn't care. She let us do whatever we felt like. Heck, she even gave us toilet paper!"

Sesshoumaru simply shook his head, finding no point in arguing the matter. Sometimes he wondered why he found himself attracted to Kagura, but some things, he decided, were better left unquestioned. Especially when it came to Kagura.

Some time went by, Kagura waiting for a response. Of course, with Sesshoumaru being normal ordianry Sesshoumaru, she never got one. "It's too quiet. I'm gonna turn on the radio," she announced, pushing the button to do so in Sesshoumaru's car. Immediately, a loud rap song filled with unnecessary swearing came blaring through the speakers.

"Ick." The red-eyed woman quickly flipped to another station, which was playing oldies music. "There's gotta be something better than this on..." She flipped to another station, which was playing 'country' music.

"I don't care about your stupid chicken!" she screamed at the radio, before flipping to another channel. The station she found was playing... carnival music?

"What the..." She shook her head, and continued switching stations. Luckily for both her and Sesshoumaru, the nextstation was playing actual music.

-o-

"Man, these mirrors are dusty..." Sango commented as she bent over to get a better look ata couple of normal mirrors that were lying around."That's weird, though. The fun house mirrors didn't seem dusty at all..."

"We're not the first kids to come to the park. Anybody else might have just cleaned those mirrors off, got scared, then run off. I bet no one's been to this part of the park since it closed," Inuyasha replied, actually giving a reasonable answer for once.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Sango had found some writing on the dusty mirror. All it was was the words "Heh heh heh", and a rather sinister looking smiley face, but she suddenly seemed to remember they were in a 'haunted' park.

"C'mon, Sango! I thought you were the only girl in our group who wasn't a scaredy cat! I mean, Rin and Kagome can barely stand watching the Sixth Sense!" Inuyasha snickered, remembering how scared the two girls had been when they saw it for the first time."Uh... Sango? Are you feeling all right?"He was faced with one of Sango's trademark deadly glares. She was not partial to being called a scaredy cat, or even a hint at the thought.

"Well who's fault is it that the scaredy cat girls ran off in the first place!" She turned from the mirror and stormed off, much like Kagome and Rin had a little earlier on.

"Hey! I thought we were supposed to stay together!" He called after her.

"Find 'em yourself!" Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself alone, neither Sango or anyone else in sight.

"Stupid girls..."

-o-

"I knew my camera would come in handy!" Kagome laughed as she took a picture of Kohaku on a kiddy ride. He was cramped into the most frilly pink teacup they could find, with Rin posing behind him. Sometimes Kohaku wondered exactly why he let them do these kind of things, but he figured that it was probably better than Inuyasha's reaction, which would be somewhere along the lines of screaming and insulting his brains out. Still, even though Kohaku was a bit shorter than most of his friends, excluding Rin, it didn't make stuffing himself into a teacup fit for five-year-olds any more comfortable. And the longer he stayed, the more it felt like the teacup was trying to trap him in its horrible, tiny, pale pink, flower-covered compartment.

"Can we move on now?" he asked, trying to free his leg from the steering wheel.

"OK." Rin stepped out from behind the teacup to determine their next destination. "Hey, aren't the bumper cars nearby?"

Kagome looked at the park destination sign, examining the arrows closely. "Yeah... butthe animatronic theater is in the opposite direction..."

"Maybe we can go there later with everyone else..." Rin suggested, walking over to the sign as well. "But the haunted house is in the same direction as the bumper cars!"

"You actually want to got here?"

"Yeah! I'm not going to be called a scaredy cat any longer!" Rin announced, a large grin spread across her face.

"Ouch." Kohaku had finally pried his foot from the steering wheel, and in the process had fallen on the ground somewhat painfully. "Hey!" He noticed two shadows runnng off to the haunted house reflected in the mirrors that provided the background for the ride. Immediately, he got up and took after them, not wanting to be left behind.

-o-

"Finally! We're here!" Kagura celebrated, nearly leaping out of Sesshoumaru's car. She stretched out her arms and legs. "So where are they? I don't see anyone here, genius," she turned back to face Sesshoumaru who was standing in front of a beat up truck.

"Unless Inuyasha parked his care here and ran off, I would presume they're in the park," he said cooly, examining one of the new dents in the car. "That, or the bodies are stuffed in the car."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Bodies? Bodies of what?"

"The passengers that were in the car," he peered through one of the cracked windows, to find the car was empty of both living and dead occupants. "I don't see anything, so they must be in the park. Let's hurry up and find them before Father decides to check up on us and finds we aren't home."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagura shrugged and climbed over the old sign that was lying in front of the entrance.

Sesshoumaru began to follow her, but something compelled him to look at the night sky. A few clouds covered the moon, giving them an eerie glow. And, for just a fraction of a second, he could have sworn they took the shape of a skull.

-o-

Ending Notes:

So how'd ya like it? Creepy enough? It'll get worse, starting with Miroku. I shan't say any more than that. You'll just have to wait and see.

Yeah, and I seriously feel like no one's reading this. So drop a review if you've read it, even if it just says 'I like this story'. It helps me feel better about the fic, so I'm likely to write the next chapter quicker.

Review Responses:

ttinuhpfanforever - Hopefully this chapter was good too. It had some creepiness! Sort of...

shiechan - Actually, I didn't know. But I s'pose I do now. Here's the next chapter!

Push the review button... PLEASE?


	4. Alone

Beginning Notes: I don't know exactly how this chapter will rank on the creepiness scale... But lets just say this. Observant readers might be a little more freaked out than not-so-observant readers.

Oh yeah, and inspiration is helped by the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Soundtrack! That music is kinda creepy if you think about it...

The predicted chapter count for this fic is anywhere from 15-25, hopefully not too much more. I don't want to be working on this two years from now X.X I write slowly sometimes.

Disclaimer: I own some stuff. Inuyasha would not be one of them.

The Midway

Written By - Stripe

Chapter 4 - Alone

-o-

Kagura put a hand on her hip as she looked around the area of the midway. "Well... I don't see any doomed teenagers here," she commented, staring at a cute little doll that was left behind in one of the empty stands. "So where'd they go? Carousel, Roller Coaster, Fun House, Haunted House, House of Mirrors, Kiddy Playground, Animatron Theater, where?" She turned from the doll to Sesshoumaru, who was staring at a fun house mirror suspiciously.

"We'll need to split up." That was the only reply Kagura recieved, as Sesshoumaru turned and walked off towards the bumper cars. She stared after him for a moment, considering whether or not she should kick a rock at the back of his head.

'No... He probably wouldn't even notice that it hit him. Unless it messed up his perfect hair, God forbid the thought,' Kagura sighed. "I guess I'll be heading off to the Roller Coaster then..." She paused, seeing he was already gone. "Not that you care of course. The only thing you care about is your silky, long, _beautiful_ hair." She stuck out her tounge at his back anyways, just for good measure

-o-

Kohaku stopped as soon as he reached the bumper cars. He was faster than both Kagome and Rin; he should have caught up to them by now. "Where are they?" His voice sounded somewhat eerie in the dead silence of the park. He couldn't hear anything, not even the slight chirp of a cricket or scurrying of rats. Not that he _wanted_ to hear rats, of course, but dead silence wasn't exactly encouraging either.

"I know I saw them come over here...Must have gone on I guess..." He continued on past the bumper cars, trying to determine where the girls had gone off to. He didn't expect they'd go off toward the haunted house... but who knew? He brought out his flashlight and turned it on, though he didn't know how much good it would do. Whatever was in the park was going to be there, regardless of whether the flashlight was on. That included ghosts.

-o-

Inuyasha sat on a bench, pouting somewhat childishly. "Stupid girls... they don't know anything. I don't know how Kohaku and Miroku do it!" He paused for a moment, remembering how many girls had quickly rejected Miroku's... 'proposals'. "I don't know how Kohaku does it!" he corrected himself. He didn't _want_ to know how Miroku handled the opposite sex. Speaking of the pervert... hadn't he been with them? He hadn't gone off with the girls so he must have... No... he would have said something to calm Sango down had he been there when she had gotten angry. Sudden realization struck. "Oh boy. We left him behind. What idiot gets himself left behind in a haunted park for cryin' out loud?" Inuyasha seemed to ignore the fact that he had been left behind in a haunted park too. He also seemed to ignore the fact that he was talking to himself. "Might as well enjoy myself... Now, what to do?" He glanced over to the roller coaster, and got up without a second thought.

-o-

"Maybe it might not be such a good idea to go to the haunted house after all..." Kagome reasoned, still staring at the park sign.

"Yeah. Maybe we should save that for later when there are witnesses," Rin commented, though she probably only wanted witnesses for moral support.

"So where to?" Rin glanced over the destinations, trying to decide which would be most entertaining and least frightening.

"I say the carousel," she decided finally, shining her flashlight at one of the arrows.

"Good plan." Kagome turned around to alert the other member of their 'group' what they planned to do. "Hey, Kohaku! We're heading to the carousel!" She paused for a moment waiting for a response. She didn't get one, not an "OK", a "Sure, that's a great idea! Could you help me out of the teacup?", not even a complaint. "Kohaku?" She frowned and shined her flashlight towards the teacups.

There was no one there.

-o-

Kagura found herself on a bench, her feet lifted up in disgust. "Spiders. Man, I hate 'em. They're everywhere too...Ick. What a horrid place. Why couldn't they have gone to that nice new mall?" She shuddered slightly, and stared at a cracked mirror across from the bench. She caught sight of something in the reflection. Silver hair... and red clothing. She only glanced it for a moment in the mirror, but there was no doubt, it was Inuyasha. Few people had hair light enough to be considered silver, and even fewer had an obsession with red clothing as well. He was headed for... the Tilt-A-Whirl? Ah, who cared where he was going. "When I catch up to that kid I will hurt him..." She got off the bench, powered with sudden and intense hatred towards sixteen year olds. Yes, there were about to be a few more murders in this park... Stepping ever-so-carefully around the spiders crawling around the ground, she headed after the teen, or at least where she thought he had gone. Where one doomed teen went, the rest were sure to follow, after all.

-o-

Sango stopped stomping after she was sure Inuyasha was far behind. She hadn't been watching where she was going and had ended up next to the Ferris Wheel. Vaugely, she wondered if the thing still worked. It would be much easier to find where everyone else had gone if she was above most of the park.

"Of course it doesn't. This park probably hasn't had any power for a long time..." Regardless, she walked through the line that might once have been filled with people. In fact, she thought she could remember being stuck in this very line ten years ago, soon after the park had opened probably.

"C'mon Kohaku! There's nothing wrong with a Ferris Wheel. Me and Miroku are going, we'll be fine!"

Come to think of it, that had probably been the first time she had ever seen Miroku out of school. Back then, she hadn't known anyone else from their 'group', excluding Kohaku. He was her twin brother, though, so of course she knew him. Inuyasha and Rin moved into town during sixth grade, and Kagome had been sent to a private school for a while, after the incident with her older sister.

"Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat! I bet you don't want to go in the haunted house either 'cause you're too scared." Normally Sango wouldn't taunt her brother like this, but somehow the company of Miroku made her feel she needed to show off, to prove she wasn't a weak little girl. Her brother didn't take this well, he didn't quite understand the need to show off, and ran off.

Sango suddenly felt embaressed as she remembered their first and only visit. Kohaku had run off to the haunted house, as if yo prove himself, and eventually they had found him crying at the exit, in the care of one of the people who ran the ride. Sango's parents had been furious with her, for good reason. Kohaku had been scared of amusement parks for several years afterwards, meaning they were basically off limits for the rest of the family. By the time he had gotten over his fear, The Midway had already closed, and they went to the Six Flags instead. "Wish I could've gone on this while it was running..." Sango muttered, climbing in one of the little carts.

The cart swayed slightly as she sat down. She meant to stay there for a while, glad she could sit without worrying about Inuyasha running over a cow or something. However, she couldn't help but notice that the cart which was supposed to be dangling in front of her's was missing. Not wishing to know why, she quickly climbed back out again, trying her best to remain completely calm.

-o-

Miroku was starting to think he'd gone insane. He'd heard giggling girls, and had followed the sound hoping it was Kagome and Rin. After all, who else would it be? Kohaku? Sango? Inuyasha? He didn't think so, somehow. Still, even after jogging, he had seen neither hide nor hair of the girls, or any other signs that anyone else had been anywhere nearby. He still heard the light twitter of laughter nearby though, as if they were only around the next corner.

Finally, just as he was about to destroy some of the dead shrubbery in pure frustration, he caught sight of movement.

Someone was going into the animatronic theater.

-o-

Ending Notes:

Thanks for reading! If you like Harry Potter, go read shiechan's Hermione/Draco fanfic, "Quest of Life". Its pretty good!

If you're curious, the park branches off in two different directions. Kohaku, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru are headed one way, and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagura another. I know this chapters a bit jumpy, but it'll get a bit better, I promise.

Next chapter is Miroku centric by the way. Just to warn you.

Review responses:

ttinuhpfanforever - Can't make it too creepy right away, now can I? Well... Technically I can... But its much better for it to slowly get creepier. I think... Don't worry, it will get rather creepy soon-ish.

shiechan - Hope this was soon enough.

arabianhorse - Of course I'll keep up with your fics. XD Why wouldn't I?

Review. Please? I'll do something nice for you if you do... o.o I dunno. Just PLEASE review? C'mon, I know people are reading this! According to the hits dealybob 16 people have read the second chapter, and 19 have read the third. So unless a lot of people are rereading this, I can only assume there are about 15 other people reading this... o.o So for those who haven't reviewed... REVIEW, DANGIT!


End file.
